Real
by Slytherinian
Summary: Jack's lack of a father thrust him into life to grow without support. When he is Marked and his life takes another twist he will come to find Damien. Is Jack willing to accept love? What is Damien capable of?
1. Born This Way (Prologue)

**Disclaimer:: I do not own The House of Night Series or any of its characters.**

**A.N.: In this story, Jack, Damien and the rest of the characters will not be displayed as they are in the series because this is something a bit more personal than that. It's my first gay fic and I've been wanting to do it for some time now. Also, it's dedicated to one of my closest friends, C.M., and because Gaga is his favorite artist, I decided to name the chapters after some of her songs. Some will have a relation to the lyrics of the song while others might simply bear the name that fits the chapter best.**

* * *

><p>"Dad… I'm gay."<p>

Then he slapped me.

It's not the prettiest beginning a story could have, but it's not that unusual an event. This is, however, a love story still; yet in order to get there, I need to tell you a couple of things first. So let's see… It goes a little like this…

"Get the fuck out of this house, and don't come back until you've thought about what you just said! You're a man Jack!"

"Dad…"

I couldn't say I wasn't expecting a negative reaction, but I believed deeply that he might have enough of a heart to try to accept it - or rather accept _me_. I guess I was wrong.

"I can't change what I am and neither can you", I said, trying to find my strength. "I'm gay and I'm not af-"

"Shut up!", he screamed at me. His face was now a dark shade of red and he looked like he'd lost it. His usually polished and serene look was gone. Thankfully, my mother decided to intervene.

"Adam stop!" she protested. "He's still Jack! He's your son!"

"No! He's no son of mine." His voice sounded calmer but much colder with every word. "I don't have a son. My son wouldn't be an aberration – a fag."

That stung. It wasn't so much the word but the disgust in his voice when he spoke it.

Watching my father turn his back on me was probably the hardest thing I ever saw, but having my mother is what kept me sane.

Her sobs had become louder and she seemed to be about to collapse. As for me…I didn't know how to react so I just keep staring blurrily at the spot where he'd been.

I was hurt, angry, stung, offended, confused…

My sister came out of the kitchen where I figured she'd been hiding.

"Jack?" she said in a shrunken voice.

Her blonde hair was plastered to her cheeks and her eyes were red and watery. She was thirteen then and I was fifteen, but she understood everything about me, about what had just happened.

I slowly raised my arms as she ran to hug me. That was when I finally started to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

"Does he really have to go?" Lea asked.

"I'm afraid so, honey." Her voice sounded empty, devoid of any and all emotions. I knew she'd given up on him at that moment - unfortunately it took her a long time before she came to realize it for herself. It had meant everything to me that my mother decided to stand by me, but I knew it had taken everything for her to let my father walk away because of me, because of who I was. It wasn't exactly fair to her. After all, she did love him.

"But come on it's not a problem. So what! Jack likes guys, but that's not a big deal!"

"For your father it is."

I stood a few feet away watching as my mother tried to comfort Lea. She was a complete daddy's girl, you see. It's a bit of an understatement to say that losing our father was a tough blow on her. What was worse is that, in a very twisted way, it was my fault. I heard my father coming into the living room and stepped out of my "hiding place". He didn't even bother to look at me and focused his attention on Lea.

"When will you be back?"

"When I have a son again." No beating around the bush – his words left no room for doubts or hope.

"But you do have a son!"

"I don't want to hear any more of the matter Lea", said my mother preventing another argument. To my father she merely spoke a cold "Goodbye".

He looked at her for a few seconds and then made his way to the door. My father wasn't coming back, ever. I knew as soon as he closed the door.

That was it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R!<em>**


	2. Monster

So today I'm celebrating my sixteen years of age. Whoop-de-doo. I'm aware of all the benefits that come with the number, but when every teenager asks for a car I'm asking for a phone call. To be more specific, a call from my father.

I was lost in thought imagining what I'd say when my sister, Lea, snapped her fingers in front of me bringing me back to the delights of reality.

"Your friend's on the phone" she said, handing me my new cellphone a.k.a. birthday present.

I looked at the number and brightened up. For those thinking that my birthday wish had come true, it wasn't my dad calling. Birthday candles don't have magic powers regardless of what movies say.

"Maya!" I said cheerfully.

"_Hey birthday boy! How 'ya doin'?"_

_"_Slightly moody to be honest."

"_Sorry boy but you know that its not happening. He's only related to you by blood, there's no emotional link there. Make some other wish."_

_"_Yeah I know all that. I was just... Oh forget it. You're right."

"_I usually am."_

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she was probably smiling on the other side of the line and I was instantly thankful that she was always there.

"_What do you say we go to the mall today? I know you want to check out what's new from Polo Ralph Lauren."_

_"_You're absolutely right. Have I ever told you that you know me just a little too well?"

"_Constantly."_

_"_So I'll come by your house in an hour then. Sound good?"

"_Whatever you say. Its your birthday."_

_"_Alright then. See you in an hour!"

"_Bye!"_

I hit End and went to my room to get ready.

A little over an hour later we were at the mall and on our way to the store.

i looked at Maya and smiled. She was pixie-like. With her boy cut blue-black hair and her petite frame she looked every bit as delicate as one. However, her attitude was nothing of the sort.

"What is wrong with you?", she yelled at a guy that ran straight into her, nearly making her fall. You couldn't blame him for walking away somewhere between surprised and embarrassed.

"You have anger management issues. You know that right?" I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up. You know my days get me on my worst moods."

"And I'm the one who has to suffer. So what do you want to eat?" I asked as we reached the food-court area.

"How about.." She looked around and suddenly froze and groaned. I looked at her to see what was wrong.

Standing near us was a guy with dirty blonde hair who I knew very well. He was Maya's ex, Alex.

"Well that's just bloody perfect!" Maya said.

"Ignore him. He was a fool for cheating."

"Ara, I just can't stand the bitch."

I heard the menace in her voice and knew I should take her away before the other girl wound up bald. I grabbed her arm lightly as she continued protesting.

"And I mean she's so weird! I've never seen her at school and she's got inhumanely perfect looks!" she went on.

"Maya I will advise you to stop before you start accusing her of vampirism or witchcraft or something" I said with a little giggle.

"Fine!"

"How about we go see that romantic comedy? You could get a hot dog at the theatre."

"No not a hot dog. I'll just go to the burger place right in front. You can eat your little salad." She laughed, her anger apparently subsiding.

"Sure."

A while later we were sitting at the small restaurant. Maya was eating her burger silently as I just sat and looked around. My eyes rested for a second on Ara who, much to my discomfort, sat close to our table. She was staring at me with a mischievous smile on her lips. At first I thought about letting her know that I didn't exactly play for her team, but then she stood up. She took on a strange kind of blue-ish glow and she started walking towards our table, never taking her eyes off me.

Maya snapped out of her "trance" and looked up just when Ara reached my side; but before she could protest, Ara had touched my forehead.

I knew what was happening the moment I saw Nyx's face. She was so beautiful... Then I looked at Maya and her eyes were huge. She stared at me as horrified as if I were a coffee stained Valentino dress.

"Ohmygoodness! Jack you... You're Marked..."

Ara was gone.

"I know but isn't that cool? It's gonna be fun!"

"Fun? Jack youre going to have to leave the school and your home and everything!"

"But you can come visit!"

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't. I love you honey but I'm not going in there. Those..._freaks_ eat people, for blood!"

"Oh I'm not going to kill people, silly!" I said with a giggle.

"How do you know that? If you get hungry you'll want to...feed. And I'm not planning on being anyone's dinner, breakfast or dessert."

"Well then...I guess this is goodbye." She pursed her lips and looked at my forehead. "Its actually kind of pretty though. Lets take you home. No matter how much of a menace you'll be I cant just leave you stranded here."

I just smiled and followed her to the car, then we rode in silence all the way to my house. When she drove onto my street she finally spoke.

"I'm really gonna miss you boy."

"We can chat, talk on the phone and all those things."

"Yeah but still. Who's going to help me out with my shopping? And hell, no one puts together date outfits like you I'll give you that."

I giggled. "I am gay you know."

"Yeah you're pretty amazing," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, this is me", I said as she pulled up in front of my house.

She leaned towards me to give me a tight hug and I didn't think twice to return it. When she let go I saw that her eyes were watery.

"Oh don't cry now. I'm sure you'll find some other fun and sparkly gay friend", I said as I reahed out to wipe a tear that was falling form the corner of her eye.

"Okay, sure. Just don't lose touch 'kay?"

"Okie dokie." I kissed her forehead and stepped out of the car.

I'd just said goodbye to my best friend, but for some reason I didn't really feel all that sad. I felt very calm and serene.

I heard Maya's car leaving as I closed the front door of my house behind me.

"Mom! I think you better sit down. I've got something very surprising to tell you!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:: So this is it for chapter two. I know it kind of suks and has a shitload of crap in it but it's necessary crap. I asume you've figured out what Ara is ;) REVIEWs ill be very much appreciated. Tons of thanks to those who've "Fave'd" and "Alerted". Love ya'll!**


End file.
